


Things of Before

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memories, Repressed Memories, Short One Shot, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he remembers the things of <i>before</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things of Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a Star Wars prompt (Star Wars, Darth Vader, sometimes he remembers before) during fic_promptly's Contest week.

Sometimes he remembers the things of _before_.

Force above, its annoying at the worst of times. He'll be in middle of listening to a report from one of his officers and then he'll suddenly feel like he can hear the screaming winds of a Tatoonie dust storm racing towards them. But they happen to be in middle of space at the time it happens.

Other times he'll remember the smell of his mother's cooking, his dearest mother who has been dead for years. Other times, he remembers the Jedi Temple and of the Creche children training in the ways of the Force under the watchful eyes of their Jedi elders before the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire.

Or they are memories of the Senator and former Queen, Padme Amidala and he despises the well of emotions that come with those particular memories.

He has no use for these memories, they are absolutely useless for him, and his Master has no answers for him as to why he sometimes remembers the memories of Anakin Skywalker. Or how to keep them out of his mind.

He is a Sith Lord, enforcer of the Emperor and a Knight of the Galactic Empire. His focus must be tightly intent on the happenings of the current time. He has no time or use for the memories of _before_.


End file.
